


The One With Pumpkin Spice Lube

by milkwaste



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Marik has discovered the beauty that is the pumpkin spice latte and Bakura makes a joke, PWP, Post-Series, Thiefshipping, its barely fall related, pumpkin spice flavored lube, this is entirely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwaste/pseuds/milkwaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT'S THE MOTHERFUCKIN FIRST DAY OF FALL MOTHERFUCKER!!!!! (shameless smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Pumpkin Spice Lube

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if pumpkin spice lube really exists but it definitely should. This is my first time writing smut please be gentle. I only pretend to know how dicks work I am a dickless baby boy. Bakura is in his original body but I'm not sure it counts as citronshipping because he isn't really the thief king in this, he's had all the experiences he gained in Ryou's body, he's just left Ryou's body and obtained his own and I see the thief king being who he was in the past. He's had too many experiences since then and too many thousands of years have passed for them really to be the same person. So while he LOOKS like the the thief king, he ISN'T the thief king. Also it's been a while since I actually watched yugioh but that doesnt matter so much with smut probably. Also technically the first day of fall ended 7 minutes ago because this took longer than anticipated but oh well. I didn't edit it so it probably sucks shit sorry

After everything with the Millennium Items had ended, and the Pharaoh was gone, Marik had rented an apartment in Domino City. He had originally intended to return to Egypt with his sister but she had encouraged him to stay and make an honest life for himself far away from the stifling tombs he had been raised in. Yugi and his friends had been willing to accept him despite past wrongdoings by both himself and his other half, and Marik had reluctantly agreed to stay.

Two months after he’d settled in, a tanned man with white hair and a scar under his eye had shown up and let himself into Marik’s apartment through the window and somehow Marik had known right away that it was Bakura without ever having seen him in this body. When asked how he’d managed to escape the shadows, the only explanation the other man had given was a grin and a cryptic “I can’t be killed that easily”. Marik had kissed him until both their lips were swollen and from that point on Bakura came to live with him. 

As Marik adjusted to life as a normal functioning person that didn’t use revenge as a drive for living he found that both he and Bakura often had trouble sleeping. Despite the fact that they had moved on, their minds hadn’t and often plagued them with nightmares of darkness and tragedy. They made do though, finding respite in each other’s bodies. 

However, as a result of all the nights spent awake, in order to keep himself awake during the day Marik and Bakura had discovered the true miracle known as coffee. Bakura preferred to drink his plain and black, Marik found he enjoyed seasonal lattes, served with a hefty topping of whipped cream. His other half probably would have used that as just another reason to mock him and call him a child but his other half was gone and he could drink what he liked. 

Bakura, however, was around to tease him about his drink choices, and never missed an opportunity to accuse Marik of drinking drinks made for rich hipster girls. Marik generally just responded by calling Bakura a coffee elitist who drank his coffee like an old man. 

Marik’s favorite type of coffee he’d tried was the pumpkin spice latte. Once fall came around and they were introduced he drank at least 2 a day. Bakura couldn’t understand how he managed to keep the sugary abominations down. Marik claimed that they “just tasted good” and “had a calming smell”. Bakura had only scoffed at that but the next time he was in the store buying lube he’d had an idea. There, on the shelf, was a bottle of lube that claimed to be pumpkin spice flavored. 

Bakura bought it as a joke. He never really intended to use it. He’d thrown it at Marik just thrown it at Marik with a laughing comment about how if he liked pumpkin spice so much, he could have pumpkin spice flavored dick. 

Marik had responded with a slightly nervous, “Can we?”

Bakura took one look at his boyfriend seated on the couch anxiously turning the little bottle over in his hands and decided that, yes, they could. He pulled Marik up and into the bedroom, kissing him hungrily as they went. 

When they got to the bedroom, Bakura wasted no time in stripping off both their clothes and pushing Marik to the bed. He was never one to deny Marik sex and the fact that Marik seemed unsure about it meant that it was something he really wanted to do and didn’t want to be judged for. Bakura wasn’t going to argue. Besides it certainly wasn’t anything exceptionally adventurous. Just flavored lube. Most likely, the only reason Marik was nervous was because Bakura had made a joke about it. 

Marik pulled the white haired man down for a kiss, licking at his lips and sliding his tongue inside his mouth, tasting him. He flipped them so he was on top and kissed down Bakura’s warm cinnamon neck and chest, biting in places, leaving as many marks as he could. If Bakura wanted Marik to taste him, taste him he would. Though the lube had been part of the point, and Marik was most definitely going to make good use of it, he was satisfied with just the taste of his boyfriend for the time being. 

Bakura let out something that sounded like it might have been a combination between a moan and a growl as Marik licked at a dusky nipple. 

“I thought you wanted to taste pumpkin spice? Get on with— Ahh,” he was cut off by Marik’s hand wrapping around his cock. He’d reached for the lube just before Bakura had started talking and had squeezed some into his hand so his hand glided smoothly along the white haired man’s erection and Bakura couldn’t help but moan.

“Just be patient,” Marik grinned.

Marik’s own dick was achingly hard at this point and he was half tempted to just grab them both in his hand and finish that way but he had other ideas. He squeezed more lube into his hand and with one hand grabbed the base of Bakura’s cock to steady it while he took the length into his mouth. It’s didn’t exactly taste like pumpkin spice, but it wasn’t awful and the scent of it was heavy in the air while he brought his other hand around to slip a finger inside himself. 

Marik moaned around the dick in his mouth as he slid his finger in and out of himself and added the second one, then, later, a third. When he felt stretched enough he removed his mouth to kiss Bakura, who made an annoyed noise at the loss of the mouth around his member. 

“Why’d you stop?” Bakura muttered into the kiss.

Marik smiled slightly against his lips and whispered, “I have a better idea.”

He moved away again to position himself over Bakura’s cock, groaning slightly as he felt the tip enter him, and slowly lowered himself down on the member. 

“Fuck,” he heard Bakura hiss as Marik adjusted to the feeling. 

Marik slowly lifted his hips and slid back down on Bakura’s cock, speeding up slightly as he found a steady rhythm. 

“Faster,” Bakura growled and Marik complied. 

Bakura was moaning too much to really say much but he did manage a breathless, “I’m gonna come,” as Marik repeatedly sank down on his cock.

“That’s—ahh—that’s kinda the point.”

Bakura screamed as he released inside him, and he moaned at the feeling. 

After catching his breath, Bakura stopped Marik from moving further.

“Let me taste some of that pumpkin spice shit, lay on your stomach and lift your ass a little.”

Marik gave Bakura a puzzled look ass he lifted himself off his dick but complied. 

Bakura moved behind him and held his hips, fingers gently gripping soft nutmeg skin, as he lowered his face to Marik’s ass, allowing his tongue to circle around the hole lightly.

“What are you doing, you just came in—” Marik started but was interrupted by a quiet “shhh” breathed against his skin before Bakura gently lapped at him and plunged his tongue inside Marik’s hole, licking and sucking at while Marik shivered and moaned. 

Bakura removed one hand from Marik’s hips in order to stroke his boyfriends member and Marik let out a low groan. Bakura had little warning aside from the tightening of Marik’s muscles before Marik was coming in his hand with a shout.

Bakura moved to lay down next to his boyfriend, holding him closely, both of them too tired and blissed-out after their orgasms to be worried about cleaning up or changing the sheets.

“Maybe pumpkin spice isn’t so bad after all,” Bakura murmured quietly into Marik’s hair before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I started getting really tired and anxious toward the end of this and wasn't really sure how to make things work sooooo. yeah. "coffee elitist" is something my friend calls me a lot and i've started using it. i compare their skin to cinnamon and nutmeg, which are both in pumpkin spice lattes. so fun fact. thats intentional. also my tumblr is milkwaste if you want that. tell me what to write next and i'll probably do it.


End file.
